


Borrowed clothes

by TheBeautyOfTarth



Series: A hundred ways to annoy Brienne [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, What Was I Thinking?, borrowed clothes, flushed Brienne, jaime being cocky, laundry issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautyOfTarth/pseuds/TheBeautyOfTarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne are roommates. Laundry issues threaten their living arrangements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed clothes

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know why i did this

“Are you wearing my shirt?”

  
“What?”

  
“The shirt you’re wearing is mine” Brienne stated “Why are you wearing it?”

  
“I didn’t have clean shirts left. You haven’t washed my clothes in a while wench”

  
“I’m your roommate not your maid Jaime, we already discussed this”

  
“You wound me. How else will you learn to be the perfect housewife if you don’t practice with me sweetling?”

  
“I doubt I’ll get married someday but even If I do, it won’t be to a man that just sees me like his personal servant. We are in the twenty first century for gods’ sake. Give it back”

  
“I’m serious wench, I don’t have any left”

  
“Is not my fault you are lazy”

  
“But…”

  
“GIVE.IT.BACK” her shirt landed unceremoniously right on her face “Ok, you win” Jaime was shirtless. All handsome and beautiful and semi naked “I guess I’ll have to keep like this until I wash my clothes then. I don’t know when that’ll happen, though”

  
“I know what you are trying to do. It won’t work this time Jaime” she went to her room and slammed the door

  
“You sure? Because nobody beats me on my own game wench”

  
The next morning Brienne was still sleepy when she dragged herself to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. From the living room she heard her roommate calling her “Good morning wench” Jaime was sitting cross legged on the sofa, with a can of soda and as naked as his name day “Oh Gods!” she dropped her coffee and turned away while covering her eyes “Why, in the name of the seven, are you naked?”

  
“I ran out of clean pants… and underwear” he said while wearing his most self-satisfied smile “I’ve been so busy at work I haven’t had the chance to do laundry”

  
“I can’t believe you’re doing this Lannister. It won’t work, tho” Brienne could hear Jaime standing up “Oh, really?” he was getting closer

  
Brienne’s face was tomato red, she could feel him right behind her. She was nervous but she refused to let Jaime win this time. “What’s wrong Brienne, you seem a little bit tense” he put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped “ok, you win!” without turning around she left the living room and went to Jaime’s room, threw his dirty clothes in a bag, then went to her room and took a pair of shorts and a shirt. Whit eyes still closed she shoved them to Jaime “keep them. I’m going to the laundry” she found the door and left

  
“That’s my wench” Jaime sniffed the clothes and groaned. They smelled like her. He smiled “she forgot to give me underwear”

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah. Naked jaime...was it too much?


End file.
